Miranda Salinas
| birth_place = Houston, Texas | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Booker T | debut = July 26, 2014 | retired = }} Miranda Ilissa (May 26, 1994) is an American female professional wrestler better known by her ring names Miranda and Miranda Salinas. She is known for her tenure in Booker T's Reality of Wrestling between 2014-2017. She appeared in WWE, as a member of Adam Rose's Rosebuds entourage. During July 2017, she was also part in the first annual Mae Young Classic where she debuted in the WWE ring as Miranda Salinas. Professional wrestling career Reality of Wrestling (2014-2017) Miranda Salinas debuted in WWE Hall of Famer Booker T's Reality of Wrestling in Houston Texas, on July 26, 2014. Her first match on that date, was at ROW Summer of Champions in a ROW Diamonds Championship 10 Woman Battle Royal match won by Cinema. She had her first singles match on September 13, where she was defeated by Kenzie Sykes. On November 8, Miranda teamed with Cinema in a tag match won by Kenzie Sykes and ODB. She would continue to wrestle in ROW over the course of 2015, 2016 and 2017 in a variety of matches including singles, tag teams and battle royals. She would also challenge for the ROW Diamonds Championshp, having wrestled her latest title match on November 12, 2016 in a three-way match against the champion Kylie Rae and second challenger Jada Keys. Salinas wrestled her last ROW match on April 8, 2017 at ROW Extrema, defeating Kayla Lynn. VIP Wrestling (2017) Miranda debuted on September 15 at VIPX Please Don't Die where she defeated Hyaneyoung and Nicole Savoy in a Three Way match. On October 28 at VIP Wrestling/Sabotage Wrestling Fight Girl Fight, Miranada won the Cross-Promotional Costume Battle Royal. She later during the event wrestled and lost to former WWE diva Brandi Rhodes. SHIMMER Women Athletes (2017-2018) Miranda made her debut at SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 96 in a dark match where she teaming with her fellow ROW Diamond Kylie Rae in a tag match defeating Karen Q & Ray Lyn. On April 14, 2018, Miranda returned at SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 101 in a four-way match won by Hudson Envy involving Dynamite DiDi and Kay Lee Ray. At SHIMMER Women Athletes Volume 104, Miranda was defeated by Tessa Blanchard. RISE Wrestling (2017-2018) On November 10, Miranda arrived in RISE Wrestling at RISE 5: Rising Sun in a Four Way match involving Saraya Knight (mother of WWE diva Paige), Karen Q and Ray Lyn. Miranda returned on April 13 at RISE 7: Sensation, teaming with Kylie Rae in a tag match won by Melanie Cruise & Zoey Skye. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2017) Miranda was previously featured as part of Adam Rose's Rosebuds. On July 13, 2017, Miranda made her in-ring debut participating in the WWE Mae Young Classic 2017, where she was eliminated in the first round by Rhea Ripley. World Wonder Ring Stardom (2018) Salinas made her international debut in Japan's World Wonder Ring Stardom promotion, on January 3. There, she joined the opening night of the 2018 New Years Stars event, teaming with Xia Brookside to defeat Konami & Starlight Kid. She wrestled her first title match in Stardom, on February 24 for the SWA Undisputed World Women's Championship held by Toni Storm. On that same date, Miranda teamed with Bea Priestley & Nicole Savoy in a tag match against Jungle Kyona, Toni Storm & Xia Brookside ending in a time limit draw. In wrestling *'Finishers' :*Swanton :*Spear *'Signature moves' :*Bridging Reverse Chinlock :*Bulldog :*Diving Clothesline :*Shining Wizard :*Whiplash Neckbreaker *'Nicknames' :*''"Princess"'' Championships and accomplishments *'Hurricane Pro Wrestling' :*Hurricane Pro Women's Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Profile * Profile * Facebook * Twitter Category:1994 births Category:2014 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Texas wrestlers Category:Reality of Wrestling current roster Category:Rosebuds Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:RISE Wrestling current roster Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes alumni Category:Zelo Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Sabotage Wrestling alumni Category:VIP Wrestling alumni Category:World Wonder Ring Stardom alumni Category:Hurricane Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Intense Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:All Elite Wrestling alumni